


Be Still

by reysrose



Category: The 100
Genre: Bisexual Raven Reyes, College AU, Comfort, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Octavia Blake, Pining, Roommates, pre-polyamory, raven is hopelessly in love with Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Octavia is just in underwear and a sweater and Raven is a grown ass woman, she can do this. She can totally sleep platonically with her platonic gal pal. Totally."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still

Raven would like to say she normally doesn’t end up in the library until one in the morning, but that would be a lie. Normally it’s more like two in the morning, and she creeps back into her dorm room somewhere around 2:15 and hopes she doesn’t wake up Octavia. Octavia is a light sleeper. 

Octavia is also lots of other things, namely, hot, funny, and very very Not Single. But Raven isn’t bothered by that. Not at all. She’s happy for her. Lincoln is a gem, and just at the right hotness level to be in Octavia’s league which, let’s face it, very few people actually ARE. But Raven isn’t bitter or anything. No, not at all. Very very not bitter. 

She’s got an O-Chem test in the morning and she gives up on trying to cram for it about an hour earlier than she usually admits defeat. She’s tired, her leg is sore and stiff, and she’s pretty sure that if she drinks another coffee her bloodstream will be straight caffeine. She hobbles back to her dorm because of fucking course it’s Sunday and the buses stop running at some godawful early hour, scans her way through three alarm systems and one questionable elevator, and unlocks the door to her room with shaking fingers. She wants to take a hot shower, take her brace off, and pass out. 

What she GETS to do is radically different. Instead of Octavia’s soft, raspy breathing, the room is blanketed in sobs. Thick, wet, absolutely hysterical sobbing noises, all coming from Octavia’s tiny twin bed with the bright blue sheets. Raven nearly has a heart attack. She turns on her phone flashlight, locks the door back shut, and starts picking her way towards Octavia’s bed. 

“O? You ok?”

“G-go away.” 

“I live here too, Tae. Kinda can’t.” 

“I’m fine. Just go take a shower.” 

Octavia sniffles back another sob and then gags. Raven can see the blanketed lump that is her best friend turn over FAST, a dark head coming over the edge. That’s when she notices the trashcan.

“Are you sick?” 

“N-no.” 

“Tae, you’re scaring me. Did you call Lincoln?” 

Octavia begins to wail again, her eyes squeezing shut. Raven turns her lamp on and takes stock of the entire situation. Octavia has clearly been crying for quite a while. There’s dirty kleenex everywhere, and her sheets are damp where her cheek had been before she’d gagged herself. The trashcan is *mostly* empty, but when Raven works up the courage to look she realizes it’s just bile. O skipped dinner, then. Awesome. Her eyes are red and swollen, her skin is blotchy, and her hair’s a mess. 

“Octavia, you have got to tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t-I don’t KNOW. I was fine and then I was having a panic attack. Lincoln is out of town, he’s asleep, when he went to sleep I got really nervous and then I couldn’t breathe and I threw up and I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t need to be sorry, O.” 

Raven takes the garbage can and begins to collect Octavia’s tissues carefully. Her roommate collapses back on the bed, her head lolling on the pillow. Raven presses a hand to her forehead, just to check. She’s cold and clammy. Raven sighs. 

“I-I tried to get to the bathroom but I couldn’t stand up.” 

“You skipped dinner.” 

Octavia nods. She’s still crying a little, tears running out from under her closed eyelids. She looks completely exhausted, almost childlike. Raven’s heart aches. 

“You can’t skip dinner, O. No matter how much work you had to do.” 

“Don’t be mad.”

Raven goes into the bathroom. She’ll deal with the trash can tomorrow, probably by throwing it out and buying a new one, but right now, Octavia is her top priority. 

“I’m not. Tell me how to help.” 

“Will-Will you sleep in my bed?”

Raven sighs. Her hormones do not need this, dammit. Octavia is just in underwear and a sweater and Raven is a grown ass woman, she can do this. She can totally sleep platonically with her platonic gal pal. Totally. 

“Sure, O. Gimme a minute.” 

She strips down to her underwear, yanking on a pair of boxers from her last disaster of a boyfriend, and a t shirt. Octavia is mostly asleep already, curled around her stuffed bear and looking oddly sexy- down girl, Reyes, dammit- but mostly wrecked. Raven climbs over her and settles with her back to the wall, letting Octavia worm her way closer until Raven is spooning her. 

She falls asleep FAST, Octavia’s warmth lulling her into unconsciousness almost immediately. When she wakes up, Octavia is facing her, curled into her chest, one hand pressed against Raven’s shoulder, dead asleep. 

She’s late for her test, but it’s worth it when Octavia scoots closer to her, mumbling under her breath, like Raven is the warmest thing in the world.


End file.
